As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In an information handling system, various connectors are often used to electrically couple the various components of the information handling system to one another. In some instances, a component, such as a mezzanine or peripheral card, may utilize two connectors. For example, a mezzanine card may have one connector for coupling to a motherboard and another connector for coupling to another component. The presence of two different connectors may require two different keepout locations on the mezzanine card and two sets of mechanical retention hardware, which limits density of signal routing on such mezzanine card.